Hijas del pecado
by SKSJtwo
Summary: Lin y Suyin Beifong eran las hijas de Toph, eso todos lo sabían pero, ¿Cuáles fueron realmente sus orígenes?
1. Lin

► ¡Hola a todos! y sí, otra vez yo con un nuevo fic. Esta vez, serán tres oneshot en realidad, y los pongo todos juntos porque los hechos se entrelazan y etc, etc. Cada uno narrado desde una perspectiva distinta, y eso. Espero que les guste.

® Los personajes de avatar no me pertenecen, solo escribo la historia con el fin de entretener a quienes la lean.

 **HIJAS DEL PECADO**

 _LIN_

{…}{…}{…}

Zuko sabía que estaba mal. Siempre había sabido que verla de aquel modo estaba mal. Que quererla del modo en el que la quería era inapropiado. Se había casado con Mai hace un par de años, ¡Por los espíritus! No podía desear a otra mujer cuando ya tenía la suya. Pero lo hacía. Toph se había convertido en una mujer hermosa y él, de hecho, _la deseaba._

Por supuesto, no es como si la maestra tierra alguna vez le hubiera dado la más mínima señal de que dicho sentimiento fuera mutuo. Por supuesto que no, Toph estaba más ocupada perdiendo el tiempo con Sokka, discutiendo con Katara o gritándole a sus alumnos de su academia de metal-control. Sus ojos ciegos nunca reparaban en él por más de medio segundo y ella, ajena y desinteresada, le sonreía de forma socarrona antes de correr hacia cualquier otro lugar.

Y ahí estaba él, viéndola desfilar con el vestido más femenino que le había visto vestir hasta ese día, perdiéndose en sus perfectas curvas, deleitándose de un paisaje que la más joven de sus amigas había estado ocultando de ellos durante toda su juventud. Y estaba mal hacerlo cuando llevaba a Mai del brazo, pero ¡Vamos! El ciego no era él.

\- ¡Zuko, Mai! No sabes lo feliz que me hace que lograran venir -Aang se colocó frente a él, impidiéndole el seguir viendo a la joven mujer pasearse cual niña pequeña por todo el jardín perfectamente decorado.

-Por supuesto que vendríamos. No nos perderíamos la boda de nuestros amigos por nada

-Fue una ceremonia muy linda -Dijo Mai a su lado, haciendo gala de su perfecta faceta como esposa del señor del fuego. El avatar se encogió algo sonrojado, llevando una mano a su nuca

-gracias Mai. Es lindo escucharte decir eso. Por cierto, ¿Por qué no trajeron a Izumi con ustedes?

-Es muy pequeña aún. -Se excusó él sin darle mucha importancia, la mirada vagando por la estancia -Así que decidimos dejarla con mi tío Iroh y mi mamá. Estará segura con ellos.

-Ya veo.

La conversación sin sentido se prolongó por unos cuantos minutos más, hasta que Katara llegó a recuperar a su recién atrapado esposo, dándole a ellos una sonrisita cómplice antes de arrastrar al calvo a la pista de baile, donde la música lenta comenzaba a hacerse escuchar. Más parejas fueron uniéndose con el paso de los segundos, y Zuko dudó de si pedirle a su mujer que lo acompañara también.

-No me digan que enserio no bailarán -La voz de aquella que llevaba largo rato buscando se hizo escuchar, y Toph apareció tras ellos, riendo descalza. Con aquel ajustado vestido de diversos tonos verdes, su cabello negro cayendo libre en torno a su rostro, y los ojos verdes brillando de expectación, la maestra tierra parecía una verdadera y preciosa hada. - ¡Oh _rayito_ y _dagas asesinas_! No sean aburridos, vayan a la pista.

\- ¿No bailas tú? -Preguntó _dagas asesinas_ enarcando una ceja, a lo que la más joven encogió los hombres, volteando la cabeza en busca de alguna cosa

-Eso intento evitar. No soy buena bailando. -Dicho esto, sonrió sobando sus manos -Pero ustedes pueden ver, así que bailar se les ha de dar perfecto. ¡Vamos! -Su expresión se transformó de pronto a una de terror, y la sonrisa se congeló en su rostro -Maldición…

\- ¡ _Tophi_! ¡Aquí estás!

-Sokka, hola, ¿Qué tal? Yo ya me iba. -Intentó inútilmente rodear al recién llegado, más éste le cortó el paso, sujetando su brazo de forma amistosa - _Cabeza de carne…_

-No te escaparás otra vez _Tophi_ , vamos a bailar. -Toph suspiró, acercándose repentinamente a Zuko con aire conspirativo

\- ¿Me repites porqué Suki no pudo asistir?

-tenía algo importante que solucionar en la isla kyoshi

\- ¡Perfecto! -Bufó ella rodando los ojos.

Y aquel aguijonazo de deseo volvió a hacerse notar al fijarse nuevamente en lo bien desarrollado que su cuerpo se había vuelto, en lo bien que el vestido se le ajustaba, en lo perfecto de cada movimiento de sus pechos presionados contra el torso firme de Sokka. Y se preguntó cómo se sentiría aquello. Si el guerrero nativo de la tribu agua sentiría también deseo por Toph, si querría perderse en su cuerpo tanto como lo deseaba él.

Pero la sonrisa amistosa y burlona de ambos le decía todo lo contrario, y quizás ella le sonreía un poco de más a Sokka, y quizás se aferraba con algo más de la fuerza necesaria a los hombros musculosos del moreno, pero a este no parecía importarle. Porque Toph era su mejor amiga, y él estaba comprometido con Suki. Y Sokka era un hombre correcto. No como él, que seguía deseando todo lo que la maestra tierra podía ofrecer de ella.

{…}{…}{…}

Ciudad república lucía perfecta ahora, con las personas y maestros de todo tipo conviviendo libremente por las calles, los rostros sonrientes llenos de esperanzadora alegría. Y todos parecían demasiado felices, y todo parecía que no podía ir mejor. Pero Zuko gustaba de llevarle la contraria a las personas, así como Sokka a la naturaleza, y su estado de humor era por mucho el más sombrío de todos.

Toda su vida se estaba yendo al tacho de la basura, y no bastaban al parecer las sonrisas inocentes de su hija ni los consejos alegres de su tío, porque su matrimonio se estaba convirtiendo en una tortura, y Mai parecía más fría y deprimida de lo usual, y él no sabía qué más hacer para lograr animarla.

Pensó que visitar a sus amigos en ciudad república sería lo mejor para intentar mejorar su ánimo, pero todos ellos parecían demasiado ocupados llevando la ciudad como para tener algo de tiempo para su viejo amigo. Aang estaba demasiado involucrado en sus asuntos de avatar, Katara parecía colmada a niveles insospechados de estrés por sus dos inquietos diablillos, y Sokka estaba aprovechando su tiempo con su esposa Suki, que había tomado unas vacaciones de sus labores como protectora de la isla kyoshi.

\- ¿Qué esperabas _flamitas_? Ya no somos niños con todo el tiempo del mundo -La vio dejar un vaso de _algo_ en la mesita frente a él, caminando luego a su alrededor, el metal de su traje cayendo con cada paso que daba hasta llegar al sofá frente al suyo -Anda, bebe. Está bueno.

\- ¿Qué es?

\- ¿Importa eso? -Tragó el nudo en su garganta al verla dejar caer su cabeza, enseñando la majestuosidad de su blanquecino cuello. La ligera camiseta blanca que llevaba se alzó con el movimiento, apegándose aún más al contorneado pecho. Y Zuko _recordó_ porqué llevaba tanto tiempo deseándola. -Visité a Katara hace unos días en la isla, pero creo que no volveré a hacerlo hasta que Kya tenga, no sé… unos 30 años. -Bebió de su vaso, sin enderezar aún su cuerpo -Vaya par de mocosos. ¿Cómo están Izumi y Mai?

-Izumi encantadora e inteligente como siempre. Mai… bueno, ella está pasando por una fase depresiva ahora mismo. Y el tío Iroh te envía saludos. Dice que lo visites en Ba Sing Se.

\- ¡Ese viejo nunca está conforme! ¡Lo visité hace solo dos meses! -Zuko rió ante su queja, dándole un sorbo al líquido que la jefa de policía le había servido. Su ceño se frunció, y alzó rápidamente la mirada hacia ella, que sonreía como si supiera perfectamente de sus acciones

-Creí que el jugo de cactus era ilegal.

-Ey _su fogosidad_ -Señaló con sus manos hacia la puerta de entrada, subiendo los pies descalzos a la mesita de centro -Las leyes, de la puerta para fuera.

Zuko no sabía cuánto jugo de cactus bebió con exactitud esa noche, mucho menos cuánto debió haber bebido ella, porque cuando él decidió saciarse finalmente de aquel deseo que parecía desgarrarle las entrañas cada vez que la veía, la maestra metal simplemente reaccionó correspondiendo a su beso, olvidando cualquier inhibición ni respeto hacia la esposa e hija de su amigo.

Y a cada caricia que él profería a aquel perfecto y curvilíneo cuerpo, Toph respondía con otra igual, mordiendo sus labios con cada nuevo beso, dando caricias igual de firmes, como si aquella materia estuviera bien cubierta en su vida, como si fuera sólo otra noche con otro hombre más. Pero el maestro fuego no le dio mucha importancia en ese momento, porque llevaba más de 7 años alimentando aquel deseo escondido, aquella obsesión por la más joven, y juraba por el avatar que no iba a desaprovecharla ahora.

Así que, en medio de la oscuridad y el jugo de cactus, Zuko logró finalmente hacer suyo aquel cuerpo que llevaba deseando desde hace tantos años. Y la humilde casa en la que la maestra tierra lo recibió para beber, se convirtió entonces en testigo de la primera y única noche en la que Toph Beifong y Zuko se dejaron llevar por la pasión.

{…}{…}{…}

Aang y Katara, como se les había hecho costumbre, dieron una fiesta por el nacimiento de su tercer hijo, Tenzin, y Zuko no podía faltar a ésta. Llegó en un dirigible, llevando a Izumi de la mano y con su tío Iroh como única compañía. Mai había caído enferma hace unas semanas, y había considerado mejor que su mujer no abandonara la nación del fuego. Además, _debía admitirlo,_ esperaba conseguir algo más que una simple visita a sus amigos en la isla.

\- ¿No es apuesto como el padre? -Sokka le había estado presumiendo a su recién nacido sobrino cuando Aang hizo su aparición, sin liberar la mano de su traviesa hija Kya, el avatar le saludo con una inclinación de cabeza y el clásico _su fogosidad_ antes de dejar a la niña ir a jugar libremente con Izumi. Probablemente se arrepentiría de ello más tarde - ¡Anda Sokka! Debes admitir que es guapísimo como yo.

-no lo eres tanto -Le restó veracidad el concejal sin dejar de mover la cabeza con pesadez. Su esposa rió a su lado de forma encantadora, y Aang hizo una mueca de desagrado

-Yo creo que Tenzin es tan apuesto como pies ligeros -Habló una voz a sus espaldas, y Zuko no pudo más que esforzarse por mantener la sonrisa en su rostro al voltear

-Muchas gracias Toph. ¿Ya ves Sokka? Toph piensa que soy apue… ¡Oye Toph! ¿No te cansas de eso? -La de cabellos negros rió a carcajadas, sujetando su prominente vientre a la vez que el hombre a su lado le murmuraba que debía calmarse un poco -Hola Kanto

\- ¿Qué tal avatar?

-Que me llames Aang -El hombre de cabellos negros y tez ligeramente morena torció apenas los labios con incomodidad, y Toph golpeó con fuerza su espalda, negando ligeramente divertida aún

-Toph… -La llamo con suavidad, ganando la atención del resto de sus amigos

-Es cierto que no lo conoces -Dijo Sokka a la vez que dejaba al pequeño Tenzin en brazos de su padre para acercarse luego a la recién aparecida pareja, rodeando con su brazo los hombros de Toph -Zuko, te presento a Kanto, el novio de nuestra gruñona maestra tierra favorita. Kanto, él es Zuko, señor del fuego

-Gusto en conocerlo, su alteza

-No seas tan formal con _chispitas_ Kanto. -El hombre volteó a verla con un brillo lleno de cariño en sus ojos, y sus manos acariciaron brevemente el abultado vientre de Toph

-Como puedes ver -Continuo esta vez el concejal -Es todo un hombre que ya hizo su tarea con Toph. ¡El bebé nacerá en un par de meses y yo seré el padrino! ¿Vendrás a conocerlo?

-Lo intentaré.

Y aunque todos ellos sonreían ante la afirmación de Sokka, sólo él fue capaz de ver cómo ella se tensaba brevemente ante las palabras soltadas por el guerrero. Era de esperar que reaccionara así, y quizás solo él sabía la razón de ello. Ya había sido padre una vez, y había visto embarazada a Katara tres veces también. Y el vientre de Toph no parecía el de un embarazo de 7 meses.

Por supuesto, él había tenido la razón, porque solo un par de semanas después, mientras ayudaba a Mai a pasear por los jardines del palacio de la nación del fuego en busca de que el aire fresco acelerase su proceso de sanación, un halcón mensajero llegó hasta ellos, llevando en un pergamino perfectamente escrito por la hábil mano de Katara, la noticia del nacimiento de la pequeña Lin Beifong.

{…}{…}{…}

Contrario a lo que hubiera deseado, no fue capaz de conocer a Lin hasta después de un año, cuando los asuntos de su nación estaban ya casi bajo control, y la relación con Mai mejoraba a pasos agigantados. La crisis que los había afectado hace casi dos años quedando ya como un mal recuerdo entre ellos. Y quizás fue esto último lo que le impidió acercarse a la jefa de policía a exigirle la verdad.

Eso, y que ella parecía genuinamente afectada por su ruptura con Kanto. O quizás fuera el hecho de que Sokka y Suki habían anunciado que al fin serían padres, y no era un secreto para él que los cariños de la más joven habían sido siempre más exagerados con el guerrero de la tribu agua. Así que, con todo lo que esto conllevaba, se limitó a elogiar la belleza de la pequeña, que presentaba una enorme similitud física con su madre. Piel tan clara como la luz de la luna, ojos verdes y cabello azabache.

Y cuando los ojitos verdes llenos de vida se posaron en él, y las manitos regordetas acariciaron su cicatriz, Zuko pudo sentir su corazón llenarse de aquella sensación que creyó nunca volver a sentir tras el nacimiento de Izumi. No tuvo duda alguna entonces del real origen de la hermosa Lin.

{…}{…}{…}

-Mamá va a tener un bebé -La pequeña se balanceaba, permitiendo de mala gana que tanto Izumi como Kya peinaran su rebelde cabello negro, las tres sentadas en el piso -No quiero que tenga otro bebé. No va a quererme más. -Sus labios formaron un puchero, de esos que pocas veces el maestro fuego le había visto realizar en los más de cinco años que llevaba ya nacida la niña.

-Por supuesto que va a quererte

-Papá no nos quiso más a Bumi y a mí luego de que descubriera que Tenzin es maestro aire -Kya mencionó con aire ausente, dejando al fin el cabello ondulado e incontrolable de Lin en paz -Pero tú eres distinta. Eres maestra tierra como ella, así que tu mamá no va a dejar de quererte.

-Yo no soy maestra, y mis padres me quieren de todas formas. ¿Verdad papá?

-Por supuesto cariño -Izumi asintió conforme, Kya encogió los hombros, y ambas se levantaron para ir en busca de más comida, dejando a Lin con Zuko y Sokka como única compañía.

-Hablaré con Aang y Katara. No es posible que su hija se sienta de esa forma con respecto a ellos -Dijo Sokka luego de unos minutos de pensativo silencio. El concejal suspiró viendo ahora a la niña de cabellos negros, su mirada llenándose de un cariño casi infinito hacia ella. Y aquello le sentó incómodo a Zuko, porque Lin era suya, no del nativo de la tribu agua, y la pequeña no debería sonreírle al moreno como si él fuera el hombre más importante de su vida. -Lin, cariño, iré donde el tío Aang, ¿Quieres venir conmigo?

-No, me duelen las piernas. Me quedaré con el tío Zuko.

Siguió a Sokka con la mirada, frunciendo el ceño al notar cómo este se desviaba de su rumbo original, diciéndole algo a la aun atractiva y deseada maestra tierra, quien rió golpeando su brazo y haciendo señas con la mano de que se largase. Y aunque Zuko hubo saciado una vez su deseo, y aunque las cosas con Mai estaban tan bien como hace cinco años, no pudo evitar volver a sentirlo, aquel pinchazo de deseo por la mujer de cabellos negros y ojos ciegos. Porque ella lucía _deslumbrante_ en aquel vestido que realzaba sus pechos y atisbaba apenas el vientre que comenzaba a crecer.

Y notó también algo que, probablemente, llevaba tiempo pasando por alto. Notó como la espalda de Sokka se volvía recta y la sonrisa sincera iluminaba su rostro, sin ser capaz de hacer otra cosa que reír en su búsqueda de Aang. Y es que habían pasado años desde que no veía al concejal sonreír de esa forma. No desde que Suki había muerto hace ya más de dos primaveras. Pensó entonces en Toph, y el bebé que se gestaba en su vientre, y en como nadie tenía la más mínima idea de quién era el padre de la criatura, porque no había existido otro hombre luego de Kanto.

\- ¿Sabes una cosa Lin? -Ella fijó su atención en él, viéndolo con esos ojos verdes tan similares a los de su madre -No importa qué ocurra en el futuro, debes saber que yo siempre te querré como si fueras mi propia hija.

La niña sonrió con genuina alegría, levantándose de un brinco para darle un rápido abrazo antes de correr hacia su madre, que seguía robando comida de la mesada que Katara había dispuesto para el cumpleaños de Bumi. Alzándose en punta de pies, la vio tirar con insistencia del vestido de la jefa de policía para, cuando finalmente obtuvo su atención, decir algo con la eterna sonrisa en sus labios infantiles.

Toph alzó entonces rápidamente la mirada, como si pudiera verlo en realidad. Y en sus ojos ciegos se reflejaba el shock de algo recién descubierto; Toph lo sabía ahora, que él conocía el real origen de Lin Beifong.

{…}{…}{…}

Lin no dejaba de llorar y maldecir, balbuceando palabras a medio terminar en lo que Tenzin -de fondo- intentaba tranquilizarla. Y Zuko se aferraba con impotencia a los últimos resquicios de su paciencia, tan furioso como hace años no lo estaba. Sentía como algo muy parecido a la ira bullía en su interior, luchando por escapar en un arranque de destrucción absoluta.

¿Cómo podía Toph tratar así a su hija?

El señor del fuego inhaló hondo, tomando con una mano el hombro de la más joven y alterada mujer. Los ojos verdes se fijaron en él, de ese modo que llevaban haciéndolo desde aquella vez en el cumpleaños de Bumi, esperando por algunas palabras que buscasen tranquilizarla. Sonrió, y ella lo imitó por mera inercia, buscando con su mano la del ansioso Tenzin a su espalda.

-Lo lograste Lin. Felicidades, estoy enormemente orgulloso de ti. Eres una gran maestra tierra y metal, y sé que serás una excelente policía, y aportarás mucho a ciudad república. -Aunque sabía que, en unas horas, Sokka le diría a la muchacha las mismas palabras, estaba feliz de haber sido el primero en confortarlas realmente. Lin le sonrió, esta vez de forma genuina, sin soltar la mano de su novio -Ahora, ¿Por qué no vas a celebrarlo con Tenzin? Estoy seguro de que hallarán eso mucho más interesante que perder el tiempo con un viejo como yo -Y ambos jóvenes maestros rieron, incómodos y sonrojados por su insinuación

-muchas gracias señor Zuko…

-No me llames señor, por favor Lin. -Contrario a la madurez y frialdad que ella parecía haber adquirido a medida que crecía, la joven se colocó de pie, inclinándose hacia él para besar cariñosamente su mejilla

-muchas gracias tío Zuko -Algo se retorció en su interior al escucharla, más sólo pudo asentir hacia ella

-adiós tío Zuko.

\- ¡Tú debes llamarme señor del fuego!

\- ¡S-sí señor! -Tenzin se apresuró a decir medio espantado, tropezando en su intento por alejarse rápidamente de él. Lin rió entrelazando sus dedos, y Zuko solo pudo suspirar. Nunca le había hecho gracia que su hija menor tuviera novio.

La oficina de Toph era un pequeño cuarto al final de una línea de escritorios donde un montón de policías reposaban sin hacer mucho en realidad, hablando y lanzándose bromas entre ellos como si no fueran en realidad quienes controlaban la delincuencia en Ciudad República. Ellos se alzaban de formas torpes intentando ser respetuosos ante él, lo cual solo pudo hacerle sonreír. Golpeó una vez la puerta, sabiendo que Toph ya debía haber notado su presencia ahí, hecho demostrado al abrirse la puerta con un suave deslizar del metal.

Ella estaba de pie tras su escritorio, manteniendo una posición recta y formal, tan distinta a la pequeña niña malhablada que había conocido hace ya casi cuatro décadas, y muy distinta también de la mujer a la que había deseado al punto de tornarse casi una obsesión por poseerla. Y aunque seguía pareciéndole hermosa, de algún modo ella no dejaba de serlo, esta vez no estaba ahí guiado por el deseo.

\- ¿Cómo puedes ser así con Lin?

-No es lo que desea en realidad.

\- ¿Cómo sabes tú eso? ¿Acaso puedes leer su mente? ¿Miente ella al decir que desea ser policía? ¡Es tu hija Toph! ¡Podrías mostrarte más orgullosa por sus logros!

\- ¡No te metas en esto Zuko! ¡No tienes motivos para…!

\- ¡Sabes tan bien como yo que sí los tengo! -Y no quiso gritarlo, porque los hombres afuera estarían expectantes de escuchar todo, y él no era de los que iban por la vida pregonando sus secretos al viento y a cualquier oído dispuesto a escucharlos - ¿Me harás decirlo?

-Zuko

-Odio verla llorar Toph. Odio el hecho de que haya crecido teniendo a otro hombre como figura paterna. Odio no poder mirarla a los ojos cada vez que la lastimas así y decirle que no importa, que su padre siempre la apoyará y estará orgulloso de todo lo que ella es y será.

-Desearía que ella realmente hubiese sido hija de Kanto.

Pero a pesar de sus palabras, y sin necesitar la tierra control, Zuko supo que estaba mintiendo. Que, aunque Lin hubiese sido concebida por medio de la lujuria desmedida y los tragos de más, de que fuera la hija de un hombre casado cuya mujer era su amiga, Toph nunca desearía en realidad que Lin no fuera hija del gran señor del fuego.

{…}{…}{…}

Fueron pocas las veces que Zuko la vio llorar con el pasar de los años. Veces en las que debió controlar su ira para no ir y arrasar con todo lo que se cruzara en su camino. Cuando fue el problema con Suyin, él se enteró un día después, al recibir la carta de un preocupado Tenzin, y no tardó en subir a su dragón y volar a Ciudad República para confortar a su hija. La próxima vez, fue cuando Toph se marchó, dejándola sola en ese inmenso lugar. Sola y perdida, sin saber muy bien qué debía hacer en adelante.

Pero cuando realmente se le rompió el corazón, fue al recibir la llamada de Kya. La maestra agua, preocupada tanto como lo estaba Katara, lo buscó para informarle del quiebre entre Tenzin y la jefa de policía. Zuko nunca había estado muy seguro del noviazgo entre ellos, pero el otro era hijo de Aang, y Aang nunca hubiera traicionado a su pareja como Tenzin lo hizo. Se había confiado en exceso.

La encontró en su pequeño departamento, sirviéndose una taza de té, con el uniforme de la policía aun puesto y el cabello negro tal alborotado como siempre lo había tenido. A diferencia de las otras veces, ella lo recibió con una clara mueca de _"Ahora tú"_ que le hizo notar a Zuko lo más que harta que debía estar ya con tanta compasión de todos. Pero él no estaba allí por compasión. Estaba ahí porque ella era su hija, sin importar que nunca lo fuera a saber, y se preocupaba por su felicidad. Así que tomó su túnica y se metió en el departamento como si la mueca de ella no le importara en lo más mínimo.

-Escuche, no necesito que usted también me venga con las palabras compasivas, enserio -Encogió los hombros, dando un vistazo en torno a la pequeña salita -Estoy bien, ¿Cuántas veces más tendré que decirlo?

-Es distinto esta vez -Sus ojos se abrieron apenas al probar el té, una sonrisita curvando sus labios al saborear el líquido caliente -Lo preparas como lo hacía mi tío…

\- ¿Eh?

-No es nada. Soy un viejo, me es usual eso de ponerme nostálgico. -Los ojos verdes de Lin lo escudriñaron con insistencia, el rostro desviándose luego en obvia incomodidad

\- ¿Por qué está aquí?

-Me preocupo por ti, es todo.

-No lo entiendo. Nunca se ha comportado con los demás como lo hace conmigo. No soy tan especial como para que venga cada vez que me ocurre algo.

-Eres muy especial para mí Lin, y siempre me preocuparé por ti. Además, soy uno de los pocos que quedan para hacerlo.

Su mirada se llenó de lágrimas contenidas, más no hizo ningún intento de llorar, simplemente las limpió con toda la seriedad que le fue posible, sentándose frente a él en la pequeña mesita. Aang había muerto hace dos años, y Katara tomó entonces sus cosas y regresó a la tribu agua del Sur junto a Kya. Bumi se había marchado a la nación del fuego e Izumi estaba demasiado ocupada en sus labores de señor del fuego. De Toph y Suyin era poco o nada lo que se sabía, y solo Sokka y Tenzin permanecían aun en Ciudad República. El paso de los años y la soledad les afectaba a todos, y Lin no era la excepción a la regla.

\- ¿Estarás bien?

-Por supuesto. Tenzin no es el primero que me abandona. -Tomó su mano sobre la mesa, atrayendo la mirada de ella

-Sabes que siempre podrás contar conmigo Lin.

Y le dolía en el alma no tener el valor de decírselo de una vez. Que, durante toda su vida, su padre siempre había estado a su lado.

{…}{…}{…}

Los años pasan, las personas envejecen, los cuerpos se cansan y descubres que es hora de dejar que los más jóvenes guíen el mundo. Y así como en su momento, demasiado joven en realidad, Suki se había marchado, Aang le siguió. No paso mucho después de eso para que Sokka y Mai lo hicieran también, y era su turno ahora. Pasar sus últimos momentos en una cama, rodeado por las personas que lo amaban y respetaban se sentía para Zuko mejor que cualquier cosa que hubiera planeado.

Izumi había estado con él hace solo unos instantes, al igual que sus nietos y la misma Korra junto a Katara, incluso Toph estaba ahí. Con su mueca de desagrado y sarcasmo excesivo, la maestra ciega le había dado las gracias. Porque quizás concebir a Lin aquella noche nunca estuvo en sus planes, pero era algo de lo que no conseguía arrepentirse.

\- ¿Puedo confesarte algo? -La maestra metal asintió, tomando su mano con cierta duda. En la habitación, solo ella quedaba acompañando al señor Zuko -Lo lamento Lin.

\- ¿Lo lamenta?

-Debí decírtelo, pero sentía tanto miedo…

-Señor Zuko…

-una vez lo preguntaste. Porqué me preocupaba por ti más que por los otros hijos de mis amigos. -Ella suavizó su expresión al escucharlo, sintiendo las lágrimas deslizarse silenciosamente por sus mejillas - ¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo si eres mi amada hija? -Sus párpados se entreabrieron con dificultad, viéndola sonreír entre lágrimas -Tu padre…

-Lo sé -Lin llevó la mano del anciano maestro fuego a sus labios, sin dejar de sonreír -Creo que siempre lo he sabido señor Zuko.

-Lin…

-Será nuestro secreto… papá.


	2. Suyin

►Y aquí estoy otra vez, trayendo un nuevo capítulo. Siendo sincera, no esperaba que ésta historia gustase mucho, pero me alegro de ser aceptada por ustedes.

► _ **Iskandar257;**_ soy pobre, ¿Crees que, en vez de ir a juicio, pueda darte algunos pañuelitos para las lágrimas? Es un trato justo, piénsalo, ¿Por qué eres así we? No era mi intención ponerte triste… no del todo XD Gracias por leer, ¡Te dejo saludos y pañuelos!

►Ahora, antes de pasar al capítulo, les dejo las ADVERTENCIAS necesarias para que luego no se molesten o algo así por lo que leerán. Si bien el capítulo anterior fue mayormente enfocado en lo que Zuko sentía por su hija, fue porque nuestro querido maestro fuego _ya estaba casado_ y tenía una relación estable con Mai, y Lin fue el resultado de una aventura de esas que son muy malas, no sean infieles por dios, que eso no es bonito ( _No me hagan caso, o sí, o ya es cosa de cada quién_ :v) pero retomando el asunto, era casi imposible que un romance hubiera llegado a surgir entre él y Toph, aunque hubiera sido lindo, quiero decir, ellos son mi OTP ( _Aunque no se note_ ) a lo quiero llegar con esto de ADVERTENCIA, es que este capítulo si contendrá una mayor cantidad de romance. Y ya, ya lo dije.

® Los personajes de avatar no me pertenecen, solo escribo la historia con el fin de entretener a quienes la lean.

{…}{…}{…}

{…}{…}{…}

 **HIJAS DEL PECADO**

 _SUYIN_

Si le preguntaban a él, el equipo avatar original había estado siempre dividido a su vez en dos sub-grupos. Al principio, Katara y Aang, por un lado, y él con Toph del otro. Más tarde, los sub-grupos pasaron a ser tríos. La pareja de novios más el/la mejor amigo/a. Y esto, contando la incorporación de Suki, dejó a Katara, Aang y Zuko por un lado, y Suki, él y Toph por el otro.

En resumen, Sokka y Suki eran la pareja, mientras Toph se convertía en su mejor amiga. Y este era un hecho indiscutible para cualquiera, incluso para el mismo Sokka. Toph, desde el primer instante en el que se aferró a su brazo mientras volaban sobre Appa, se convirtió en su mejor amiga. Y la amaba de ese modo, como la niña demente, malhablada y gruñona que era por fuera, y la dulce y temerosa muchacha que escondía en su interior. Para Sokka siempre sería así, siempre la amaría como se ama a una mejor amiga.

Quizás fue esto lo que le impidió al guerrero notar a simple vista que su mejor amiga no era ya una niña tímida y dulce. Y es que aquel cariño cargado de ternura le cegó ante lo obvio. Las personas crecen, cambian, y una niña se convierte en mujer tarde o temprano. Toph no podía ser pequeña para siempre, era algo que él no asimiló desde un principio.

No fue hasta el matrimonio de Aang y Katara que cayó en cuenta de este hecho.

Se había comprometido con Suki hace solo unos meses antes de dicha ceremonia, y pretendía exhibirse gustoso con su hermosa prometida ante los invitados del avatar y su hermana. Pero sus planes se frustraron cuando la guerrera y protectora de la isla kyoshi tuvo asuntos urgentes que solucionar en la isla, y se vio de pronto arrastrado en soledad a la fiesta. O eso creyó antes de vislumbrar una ondulante y larga cabellera oscura deslizarse entre los invitados envuelta en tonalidades verdes.

\- ¡ _Tophi_! -La menor rodó los ojos, llevándose el vaso a los labios sin dignarse aun a verlo. Puede que fuera ciega, pero a Sokka le gustaba que alzara el rostro cuando hablaban. Sus ojos lo hacían pensar en Yue.

-Odio que me llames de ese modo _capitán boomerang_

-Pues tú sí usas apodos.

-Sí, pero tú amas los míos. _Tophi_ suena idiota. Eres idiota.

-Si, yo también te quiero Toph.

Ella bajó la mirada, y el cabello negro cayó por sobre sus hombros de forma desordenada. Y a Sokka le pareció adorable como, sin proponérselo siquiera, Toph resultaba encantadora a veces. También le hizo preguntarse, siendo ella tan adorable y linda, ¿Existiría un hombre en su vida? Y quiso preguntárselo, pero entonces la música comenzó a sonar y era el turno de que los novios bailaran. Y él no iba a quedarse sin bailar, estuviera o no Suki ahí. Así que volvió a mirar a su mejor amiga, pero ella había desaparecido, quizás intuyendo sus intenciones.

Toph realmente _odiaba_ bailar. Casi tanto como correr sobre hielo.

\- ¡ _Tophi_! ¡Aquí estás! -Le llevó solo unos minutos hallarla oculta tras Zuko y Mai, y no dudó en acercarse a ellos. Porque el mejor amigo de Zuko era Aang, no su pequeña Toph.

-Sokka, hola, ¿Qué tal? Yo ya me iba. -Ella intentó evadirlo, pero eso a Toph había dejado de dársele fácil desde que Sokka cumplió los 18 años, así que se limitó a suspirar al ser cogida del brazo - _Cabeza de carne…_

-No te escaparás otra vez _Tophi_ , vamos a bailar.

Y tras intercambiar la maestra tierra unas pocas palabras con el señor del fuego, Sokka logró finalmente arrastrarla con él a la pista de baile. Ella no era buena bailando música animada, eso Sokka lo sabía perfectamente, algo que la hacía ver aún más tierna a sus ojos. Fue cuando la música cambió a una que nunca habían bailado, que las cosas cambiaron drásticamente para el nativo de la tribu agua.

Porque cuando rodeó con su brazo la cintura de la menor y la atrajo hacia su pecho, Sokka comprendió que Toph no era ya esa niña que corría de su mano. Y en solo un parpadeo, sin prepararlo siquiera mentalmente para aquello, la transición de niña a mujer de su mejor amiga se volvió un hecho indiscutible para él.

{…}{…}{…}

Suki y él tenían 28 años cuando finalmente dieron el tan ansiado sí. Aunque sus vidas no parecían ser compatibles en ningún aspecto, Sokka estaba feliz. Porque finalmente podía llamar a la guerrera su mujer, porque sin importar que ambos residieran en lugares distintos y tuvieran objetivos diferentes, su amor había logrado sobrellevarlo. Pero eso no significaba que debiera tomarse bien el hecho de que su luna de miel había durado apenas dos días. Y que Suki iba a marcharse otra vez de Ciudad República.

Como cualquier pareja normal, ellos discutieron. Y como cualquier hombre normal, Sokka buscó refugio en aquella que se hacía llamar su mejor amiga. Era ya medianoche, y probablemente Toph lo lanzara de regreso a la calle de una sola patada, pero estaba cansado, frío y ansiando cualquier compañía que no fuera la de su mujer. Porque el amor podía ser perfecto, pero en ocasiones los hechos lo sobrepasaban.

-Como los odio a ti y a _chica abanico_ -Toph gimió abriendo la puerta lo suficiente para que él pasara, y no pudo más que encoger los hombros, dejando la fría chaqueta que traía sobre uno de los muebles de la mujer ciega - ¿Podrían irse a un hotel la próxima vez que discutan? No puedo estarme desvelando por ustedes cada vez que tienen un problema. ¡Tengo un maldito trabajo _cabeza de carne_! Así que, ¿Qué fue esta vez?

-Se irá a la isla mañana.

-Por supuesto que se irá -La menor murmuró de mala gana, sacando una botella de licor de la repisa que él había instalado -Ése es su trabajo. Y el tuyo es ser concejal aquí en Ciudad República.

\- ¡Yo he dejado mi trabajo por visitarla a ella en más de una ocasión! ¿No debería Suki hacer lo mismo?

-Raava me salve de los recién casados -Toph se acercó a él sin importarle que el camisón se desplazara hasta caer por uno de sus hombros, dejándole ver al otro más de lo que debiera. - ¡Ya Sokka! Sabías qué esperar de este matrimonio. Deja de ser un llorón.

-No soy llorón.

Esa noche durmió con la maestra tierra en su cama, y se marchó temprano por la mañana. No le costó demasiado arreglar la tensión con Suki, y la besó con todo el amor que le era posible al momento de despedirla. Tal vez todo iría bien en adelante, pero algo que al moreno difícilmente se le olvidaría, era la generosa curva que se había vislumbrado al resbalar el camisón de su ciega y querida mejor amiga. ¡Maldición! ¿En qué momento la niña ciega de 12 años se convirtió en tan hermosa mujer?

{…}{…}{…}

Conoció a Kanto tres semanas después de que la jefa de policía comenzara a salir con él, y no dudó en darle su aprobación al hombre. Era bueno, un no maestro dedicado a la escultura y las artes, educado y obvio adorador de la creadora del metal-control. Le recordaba a Sokka a aquel muchacho que habían conocido hace ya tantos años, Satoru, más Toph lo golpeó la primera vez que se lo dijo, y decidió no volver a mencionarlo nunca.

Todo parecía ir bien con la reciente pareja, por lo que no comprendía la razón de que una mañana, mientras Sokka había estado durmiendo plácidamente con su esposa, la puerta hubiera sido golpeada como si mereciera el peor castigo del mundo. Suki no dudó en abrir al escuchar los gritos de Toph exigiendo que se le dejara entrar, y las lágrimas en el rostro pálido los hizo asustarse a ambos.

-Estoy embarazada. -Había soltado de pronto entre llanto. Aquello fue un golpe que Sokka no esperaba pues, de todo el equipo avatar, Toph era quien menos daba la imagen de futura madre. - ¡Estoy embarazada, _capitán boomerang_!

-Toph, cálmate. ¿Quieres que te prepare un té?

-No busco ofenderte _chica abanico_ , pero tu té sabe horrible. -Suki rio con suavidad, porque eso era cierto, y aquel sonido pareció tranquilizarla a ella. Y por un momento, un instante tan breve, su mirada parecía enfocada en la mujer de cabellos castaños, algo muy similar al remordimiento bañando sus claras orbes. Pero desapareció tan rápido como llegó, impidiéndole a Sokka comprender el origen de ello. - ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?

\- ¿Ya se lo dijiste a Kanto? -La otra sopeso la idea, mordiendo su labio inferior antes de sujetar la mano de Sokka, presionándola con más fuerza de la necesaria en un intento por tranquilizarse.

-A Kanto…

El concejal nativo de la tribu agua no hubo entendido el real fondo de esas ambiguas palabras hasta 7 meses después, cuando el escultor abandonaba la casa de la Beifong cargando una maleta y el rostro desfigurado por la ira, ira dirigida a la maestra tierra, a quien no parecía importarle mucho en realidad. Sus ojos ciegos habían seguido los movimientos del hombre hasta que éste se hubo marchado dando un golpe a la puerta, para luego acercarse a él, que cargaba a Lin en medio de la incómoda confrontación.

\- ¿Qué ocurre con Kanto? -La vio llevar un pecho hasta los labios de la niña de apenas 4 meses, callando así los incesantes llantos de ésta. Y tal vez debió haberse sentido incómodo por dicha escena, pero a Sokka le costaba ver más allá de lo bella que se veía su amiga alimentando a su bebé. En ese momento, decidió que quería ser padre. -Toph, no puedes ocultarme las cosas a mí. Soy tu mejor amigo. -La mujer hizo una mueca al escucharlo, más no pareció reaccionar hasta un par de minutos después. - ¿Qué ocurrió?

-Lin no es hija de Kanto. Dije eso para que Katara no me hiciera el numerito por tener un hijo de cualquier persona. -Sopló el flequillo que caía sobre su rostro, llevando luego su mano a la de él -Sokka, si te lo digo, ¿Me prometes que nunca, jamás, repetirás algo de lo que escuches esta noche?

-Sabes que puedes confiar en mí _Tophi_

-El verdadero padre de Lin es un hombre casado. Estaba… muy ebria esa noche, y no debí permitir que me besara. ¡No debí dejar que Zuko me besara!

No fue fácil volver a ver a sus amigos a la cara luego de aquella confesión. Le había prometido a Toph llevarse el secreto a la tumba, pero era difícil callar cada vez que veía a Zuko en una de las reuniones llevadas a cabo en Ciudad República durante los siguientes meses. Aún más lo era ver a Toph cargar a Lin, sabiendo que por las venas de ella corría la sangre del Señor del fuego. Pero la mujer ciega era su mejor amiga, y Sokka la amaba. No iba a darle la espalda cuando ella siempre había estado apoyándolo.

Lo que sí comenzaba a angustiarlo, era el hecho de que ver a Toph le hacía comprender más y más lo que había llevado a Zuko a desearla. Su mejor amiga era demasiado bella para su propio bien, incluso en su uniforme de la policía.

{…}{…}{…}

Suki cayó enferma un par de meses después de perder a su bebé. A pesar de los intentos de Katara y muchos tantos sanadores, su amada guerrera kyoshi no parecía querer sanar. Y verla de aquel modo, tan pálida y desganada, le rompía a Sokka el corazón. Porque la amaba tanto, y perderla aún no estaba en sus planes. Perderla nunca había estado en sus planes. Así que se aferraba con fuerza a su mano, porque ella no podía alejarse si él se negaba a soltar su mano, ¿Verdad?

-Sokka, apestas. -Fue lo primero que Toph dijo al acercarse al lecho donde la moribunda guerrera sujetaba la mano de su esposo. - _Chica abanico_ , tú en cambio luces fenomenal. Confía en la palabra de una ciega. Por cierto -Señaló por sobre su hombro hacia la sala donde se encontraban la mayoría de sus amigos, arrugando la nariz a pesar de la sonrisita de Suki -Lin rompió una de las figuras en cristal de bisonte volador del _cabeza de carne._ No importa, ¿Verdad?

-No es momento de bromas Toph, ¿No ves que Suki está delicada?

-No bromeo _ronquidos._ Lin realmente lo hizo. En segunda, ¿Cómo voy a verlo? ¡Soy ciega!

Ellos se enfrascaron en una pelea absurda mientras Suki reía como siempre lo había hecho en esas tontas disputas. Dos días más tarde, Sokka tendría que darle las gracias a su mejor amiga por haberle permitido oír, al menos una vez más, la hermosa risa de su esposa antes de que ésta cerrara finalmente los ojos, sumiéndose en el tan poco apreciado sueño eterno. Para el guerrero, 37 años le resultaba demasiado joven aún.

{…}{…}{…}

No estaba seguro del momento exacto en el que comenzó a pasar más tiempo en casa de su mejor amiga. Ni del instante en el que pasó de emborracharse en su casa día tras día, a esperar ansioso cierta hora de la tarde, pasar por cierta pequeña niña a la escuela infantil y marchar juntos a la residencia Beifong, donde ella le enseñaría una vez más cómo preparar una buena taza de té. Tal vez Lin era demasiado joven aún, excesivamente joven, pero el té que preparaba le recordaba a Sokka el de Iroh.

Quizás estaba en la sangre eso de preparar buen té. De todas formas, la niña era sobrina nieta del anciano.

\- ¿No tienes una casa donde estar _capitán boomerang_? -Le preguntaba Toph cada noche al llegar de su trabajo, arrojando las piezas de metal que la cubrían a cualquier rincón para soltar luego su cabello -Katara prontamente comenzará a decir cosas raras de nosotros.

\- ¡Mamá! ¡Preparé té!

-Genial, mataría por una taza de té en este momento. -Y así, la maestra olvidaba lo que antes había estado reclamando y seguía a su hija al interior de la cocina, siendo su largo cabello negro lo último que Sokka lograba ver de ella antes de dar un suspiro, levantarse del sofá y seguir a ambas mujeres.

Era cuando Lin se dormía que las humeantes tazas de té desaparecían como por arte de magia, siendo ahora vasos de licor los que se posaban frente a él una y otra vez. Ellos podían estar bebiendo hasta altas horas de la madrugada, riendo y recordando los viejos tiempos, donde todos eran felices. Donde Suki aún vivía junto a los sueños de Sokka de tener una linda familia feliz.

Toph lo golpeaba constantemente, gritándole al final que se fuera de una vez a su casa y la dejara a ella dormir en paz. Pero dormir en la misma cama que su atractiva mejor amiga le resultaba a Sokka mucho más grato que regresar a ocupar la fría y solitaria cama en la que su esposa había muerto. Así pues, la maestra ciega se levantaba silenciosamente a las horas, vistiendo su uniforme y dejando en un tranquilo sueño a aquel tonto hombre que dormía en su cama.

Estaban bien con este trato, y Sokka no creía que algo pudiera cambiar su relación más allá del hecho de que su cuerpo reaccionaba primitivamente cada vez que notaba alguna femenina curva en el cuerpo de su mejor amiga. Pero ya dicho, era aquel un instinto primitivo que el guerrero lograba suprimir con facilidad. Había pasado poco más de un año de la muerte de Suki, y su rutina con las mujeres Beifong era lo único que lograba hacerle sonreír sinceramente.

Pero a la naturaleza le encanta contradecir a Sokka y, en algún momento, la relación de los mejores amigos iba a cambiar. No había forma de evitar aquello.

\- ¿Toph? -Haciendo un asentimiento de cabeza, la de ojos verdes le hizo saber que lo escuchaba. Habían estado bebiendo solo té esa noche, porque ella alegaba estar exhausta y el alcohol iba a sentarle mal al estómago. Y Sokka no hacía mucho por contradecirla en realidad. - ¿Te has enamorado alguna vez? -Fue su repentina tos la que lo hizo arrugar la nariz y entre fruncir el ceño

\- ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa _ronquidos_?

-No sé. Simplemente… me dio curiosidad.

-Curiosidad -Repitió Toph, dejando la taza sobre la mesita frente a ella. Sus ojos se cerraron, como si ser ciega no fuera en realidad suficiente oscuridad, y los dedos golpetearon con suavidad la fina pieza de porcelana que Iroh le había regalado hace años. -Hay alguien…

\- ¿Estás enamorada incluso ahora?

\- ¿Qué hay de malo con eso? ¡Soy una mujer con corazón! ¿Vas a querer escucharlo o no?

-Lo siento…

-Como decía. Hay alguien, pero nunca seré correspondida -Y negó suavemente, con una triste sonrisa en sus labios y los ojos nublados de nostalgia. -Está casado y enamorado de su mujer.

\- ¿Tienes algún fetiche con los hombres casados? -Una roca golpeó su hombro, obligándole a sobar dicha zona ante el ceño fruncido de la menor -Vale, vale. No me digas que es Zuko.

-No es Zuko.

\- ¿Por qué te acostaste con él entonces? -Y al encogimiento de hombros de ella, Sokka se limitó a suspirar. A veces, su mejor amiga no era lo que podía considerarse una gran conversadora.

Lin había despertado en medio de una pesadilla para el momento en el que se disponían a dormir, por lo que él se ofreció gustoso para tranquilizar a la pequeñita de hipnotizantes ojos verdes en lo que Toph gruñía algo muy parecido a un agradecimiento. Sokka siempre había querido ser padre, pero la única vez que Suki logró embarazarse, las complicaciones le hicieron perder al bebé, y ella nunca se recuperó de aquello.

-Lin es una niña muy linda, ¿Sabes? Estoy seguro de que Zuko… ¡Toph! -La maestra tierra lo volteó a ver confundida, aun con la prenda en sus manos y el cuerpo totalmente desnudo - ¿Q-qué haces?

\- ¿Vestirme?

\- ¡No puedes ir desnudándote como si nada cuando hay un hombre en la casa!

-Pero, no es la primera vez que lo hago frente a ti…

-Pero ya no tienes 13 años, por los espíritus. -Bufando, la otra se vistió rápidamente en lo que él cubría sus ojos. Lamentablemente, la escena ya se había grabado en su memoria, y su cuerpo reaccionado en consecuencia. -C-creo que d-dormiré en el sofá…

-Sabes que no puedes ocultar tu reacción de mí. Es una lástima… -Sokka volteó a verla confundido, más la mujer se limitó a subir a su cama, manteniendo la cabeza baja como siempre lo hacía

\- ¿Qué es una lástima?

-Suki siempre fue para mí una amiga aún más cercana que Katara. La quise mucho, y que tu cuerpo reaccione de ése modo al verme desnuda me hace sentir… culpable. Y mal.

{…}{…}{…}

La primera vez que sus labios rozaron los de la maestra ciega fue para el aniversario de Ciudad República, y la jefa de policía había estado distraída corriendo tras una escurridiza Lin Beifong. Y lucía tan condenadamente linda con el uniforme alterado, el alborotado cabello cayendo en desordenados mechones sobre su rostro y la respiración jadeante por el esfuerzo, que Sokka no pudo evitarlo. Cuando nadie miraba, jaló la mano de Toph, y sus labios se rozaron durante un efímero segundo.

Y aunque él seguía amando a Suki, ella se había marchado al igual que Yue lo hizo. Pero Toph estaba aquí, ella siempre había estado. Y era hermosa, divertida, inteligente, sarcástica, y nuevamente hermosa. Puede que Toph fuera la ciega, pero quien nunca fue capaz de verla había sido él.

- _Tophi_ , ¿Te casas conmigo?

\- ¿Enloqueciste?

Katara armó todo un alboroto al enterarse de que la maestra metal estaba embarazada de un hombre desconocido, más Sokka no le dio importancia al hecho, y tampoco lo hizo Toph. Después de todo, ese bebé había sido concebido en su secreta luna de miel luego de su aún más secreta boda. Así es, el concejal Sokka fue el único hombre capaz de lograr casarse con la huraña Toph Beifong.

\- ¿Deberíamos decirle a Zuko que soy el padrastro de Lin?

\- ¡Lárgate y déjame comer, _pies olorosos_! -Y él lo hizo. Se marchó en busca de Aang y Katara, dejando en paz a su secreta esposa embarazada.

Suyin Beifong nació cuatro meses después, en el corazón del templo aire siendo, al igual que Lin, recibida y asistida por la misma Katara. Sokka y Aang habían estado en una importante reunión del concejo, por lo que no llegaron a reunirse con las mujeres hasta un par de horas después del nacimiento. Fue cuando el guerrero corrió a conocer a la pequeña criatura, que Katara y Aang estuvieron mucho más seguros de sus sospechas. Suyin llevaba el apellido Beifong al igual que su hermana. Y como Lin, solo unos pocos conocían el nombre de su padre.

{…}{…}{…}

Toph negaba repetidamente a sus palabras, los brazos cruzados y una expresión hastiada en su lindo rostro. El peinado a medio hacer habría resultado encantador para Sokka en cualquier otro momento, pero no ahora. No cuando seguía rehusándose, tan vehemente, a revelar el secreto de ambos. ¡Llevaban ya más de 10 años de casados, por el avatar! ¿Cuánto tiempo más iba a ocultarlo la maestra tierra? ¿Por qué ocultarlo?

Al mayor no le hacía gracia la situación. No le gustaba tener que vivir en casas separadas, sin importar que pudieran visitarse cuando se les diera la gana. Pero él quería estar con ella. Quería verla amanecer cada mañana y gruñirle a la hora de dormir. Quería pasar tiempo con las niñas y enseñarles todo aquello que el mundo tenía para ofrecer, contarle las aventuras vividas en su juventud. ¡Quería que su hija dejase de llamarlo _tío_! ¿Así debía sentirse Zuko cada vez que Lin lo había llamado de ese modo?

\- ¡Por supuesto que no me avergüenzo de ser tu esposa _capitán boomerang_! -Toph negaba, rindiéndose con su cabello -Pero no podemos.

\- ¿Por qué no? Suyin es mi hija Toph, ¿Por qué no puedo decírselo? ¡Gritárselo al mundo!

-Porque entonces todos lo sabrían; que traicionamos a Suki.

Para él eso no tenía sentido, y quizás nunca lo entendería. Pero en su relación, Toph siempre había tenido la última palabra, y nunca podías contradecirla en sus decisiones. Así que Sokka olvidó el asunto y pasó por Suyin a la escuela al día siguiente, comieron helados y se divirtieron, y la niña se despidió de él con un tierno beso en la mejilla en la puerta de su casa, para luego dejar escuchar alguna infantil pelea que hubo iniciado con Lin.

Suyin no podía obtener atención de Toph, así que buscaba la de su hermana del modo que fuera. Era más grato tener una hermana mayor regañándole que una casa a la silenciosa espera de la llegada de su siempre agotada madre. Y Sokka se planteó entrar también, porque era su derecho y ellas eran sus hijas, ambas lo eran, pero simplemente negó, redirigiéndose a su casa, como cada tarde. Alejándose de las tres mujeres que más amaba.

{…}{…}{…}

-No puedes hacerlo Toph, ¡No puedes enviar a Suyin a casa de tus padres!

-Soy la jefa de policía Sokka. _No puedo_ tener una hija detenida. Lin y Suyin se excedieron esta vez. No puedo permitir que se salgan con la suya así, sin más.

-Se han salido con la suya toda su vida Toph. Siempre las has dejado ganarte. -Y no lo entendía. A pesar de lo mucho que él se había esforzado ayudando en la crianza de ambas niñas, la indiferencia de Toph había resultado vencedora en esa historia -Esta vez es distinto. No puedes alejar a mi hija de mi lado. ¡Yo no soy Zuko!

Fue la primera vez, en toda su vida, que la maestra metal lo hubo golpeado sin necesidad de su tierra control. La palma de su mano había impactado su mejilla con una fuerza casi descomunal, haciéndole callar un secreto que jamás debía de ver la luz. Y de todos modos Sokka estaba mal, porque el gobernante de la nación del fuego _siempre_ había estado para su hija cuando ella más lo necesitó. Incluso tuvo la valentía de enfrentarse a Toph por ella.

Pero él no. No podía hacerlo. No podía volver a perder a la mujer que amaba. No sobreviviría a una tercera.

Suyin se marchó a casa de sus abuelos una madrugada fría de invierno, ignorando los intentos de conversación de Toph. Su hermana, por supuesto, no estaba ahí para despedirse. Porque Lin, desde el suceso, se había distanciado a niveles insospechados tanto de su madre como de la morena más joven y pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con Tenzin. A excepción de aquel día, que había dormido en casa de Sokka, y es que él siempre la había recibido con los brazos abiertos, y era lo más cercano a un padre presente que ella había tenido. Que ambas habían tenido.

-Escúchame Suyin. -Aplanó con sus manos envejecidas los cabellos oscuros de ella, sonriéndole con la dulzura que un padre siempre guarda para su hija -Llámame, ¿De acuerdo? Sin importar donde vayas o qué hagas, quiero que seas capaz de llamarme. Necesito saber que estarás bien.

-Soy una Beifong tío Sokka. Siempre estoy bien. -A pesar de sus palabras, una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla al momento de abrazarlo con cariño - ¿Por qué siento como si no fuéramos a vernos más?

-vamos a vernos cariño. Te visitaré y llamaré seguido.

\- ¿Lo prometes?

-Por supuesto.

La vio desaparecer con el sol apenas saliendo. Y algo se quebró en su pecho al momento de voltear furioso hacia su esposa, el corazón deteniéndose al momento de ver las lágrimas cayendo sin aparente consuelo por sus mejillas. La abrazó entonces, porque no podía hacer otra cosa más que dejar a su hija marchar.

{…}{…}{…}

El día en el que avatar Aang murió, el tiempo pareció detenerse en Ciudad República. Para todos constituía una enorme tragedia, todos decían sufrir tanto. Ellos no sabían qué se sentía en realidad. Ni siquiera Sokka estaba muy seguro de cómo se sentía él mismo mientras abrazaba el cuerpo frágil y sollozante de su hermana Katara. Porque de todos, era la persona amada quien más sufría. Y su hermanita estaba, de hecho, destrozada. Y la pérdida de un amigo no se comparaba en nada a la de perder a quien se amaba, eso Sokka lo sabía bien. Lo había vivido tres veces.

Las dos primeras, separados por la muerte. La tercera, cuando Toph tomó todas sus cosas y se marchó de Ciudad República, dejándolos a él y a Lin. Le había sugerido que fuera con ella, desde luego, pero Sokka no fue capaz de hacerlo. Él la hubiera seguido hasta el fin del mundo en su juventud, pero no ahora. Su cuerpo estaba débil, envejecido y cansado, y una aventura ya no le sentaba del mismo modo. Toph se marchó, y se reunió más tarde con Suyin en Zaofu. Y él se quedó con Lin.

\- Estoy preocupada por ti -Sonrió sin planteárselo al escuchar las sinceras palabras de la maestra metal - ¿Por qué no vienes a Zaofu por un tiempo? Mamá estará feliz de verte, y yo también.

-Me encantaría hacerlo Su, pero un viaje tan largo sería demasiado agotador para mí en estos momentos.

-Pero enserio quiero verte. Han pasado años desde que no lo hago, y te extraño. Y aunque ella no lo diga abiertamente, sé que mamá te extraña también.

-Bien, lo consideraré, ¿De acuerdo?

\- ¡Sí! -Suyin reía del otro lado de la línea, hablando algo con otra persona antes de suspirar animadamente -Estoy ansiando que vengas. ¡Zaofu es hermosa! Seguro te gustará.

-Seguro que sí. -Frunció el ceño al alzar la mirada, viendo a Zuko conversar de algo con Lin, la mano del ex gobernante acomodando el cabello de ella para luego decir algo que la haría sonrojar.

\- ¿Cómo está Lin?

-Ella dice que bien.

Podía escucharla bufar, y aquello le hizo gracia al ex concejal. Se despidió de su hija con una determinación hasta ahora totalmente desconocida para él. Iría hasta ella, y se lo diría, le contaría todo. Era algo que ambos merecían, una honesta relación de padre e hija. No importaba ya lo que Toph dijera, porque estaban demasiado viejos para albergar tontos rencores por no acatar las decisiones del otro y quería que, al menos por un tiempo, ellos fueran una familia ligeramente normal.

{…}{…}{…}

-Es una pena lo de Lin y Tenzin. ¿Creen que ella esté bien? -Los ojos verdes más jóvenes se posaron en él, expectantes -tío Sokka, tú estabas en Ciudad República el mes pasado. ¿Cómo estaba mi hermana?

-Bueno, "bien" no es la palabra que yo usaría…

-Lin es una mujer fuerte. Lo superará. -Toph dio por finalizado el asunto, reacomodándose en el sofá donde aparentaba dormir una siesta. A Sokka le molestó su comentario, porque ella no había estado ahí cuando todo ocurrió, más decidió enfocarse esta vez en la angustiada expresión de su hija.

-estará bien.

Pasear por el jardín de la casa de Suyin se había convertido en un hábito usual en Sokka. Le gustaba contemplar lo que su hija iba consiguiendo, todo lo que lograba con su esfuerzo y su deseo de tener un lugar al que llamar hogar. En ocasiones, lo acompañaba su nieta Opal, o la misma Suyin. Cuando era realmente afortunado, Toph se desperezaba y caminaba a su lado sin dejar de proferirle apodos estúpidos. En toda su vida, su esposa nunca había demostrado ser una mujer romántica, y Sokka no podía esperar a que lo fuera ahora en su vejez.

Ese día en especial, era Suyin quien había salido con él, tambaleándose sobre sus talones y susurrando una baja melodía que Opal había cantado para ella. La joven maestra metal sonreía con la vista fija en el cielo y los ojos soñadores, completamente ajena de él y del trío de niños que correteaban cerca. Quizás estaba pensando en lo bien que se sentía tener a Toph y a Sokka a su lado, o en lo mucho que le gustaría que Lin estuviera ahí también. Y ese era un asunto que lastimaba a Sokka, que sus hijas hubiesen llegado a distanciarse a tal grado de separar por completo sus vidas.

\- ¿Sabes quién es el papá de Lin? -Suyin detuvo su andar, dando media vuelta de forma graciosa sobre sus talones -Mamá nunca lo mencionó

-No puedo darte su nombre, _Tophi_ me mataría. -Bufando de esa forma característica de las Beifong, la otra entrecruzó los brazos -Puedo decirte quien es el tuyo.

-No me importa quién sea. Para mí, el único padre que he tenido has sido tú, tío Sokka.

-Bueno, es curioso que lo digas. -Y ella ladeó la cabeza apenas, de un modo casi infantil, viéndolo con esos hermosos y penetrantes ojos verdes. -Porque resulta que, de hecho, soy tu padre Su. -Esperó, y siguió esperando por largos minutos. Su hija solo estaba ahí, frente a él, viéndolo como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacía. Y gritó de pronto.

\- ¡Siempre soñé con que enserio eras mi padre! ¡No puedo creerlo!

Sokka había sido abrazado por muchas personas en su vida. Por su padre y Katara, por sus amigos, mujeres a las que amaba o había amado, admiradoras de su talento con el boomerang, y tantas otras personas que ya ni recordaba. Pero el abrazo que le dio Suyin aquella vez, aquel simple gesto de honesto cariño, quedó marcado en cada fibra de su ser. Fue la primera vez que escuchó a su hija llamarlo " _papá"_.

{…}{…}{…}

A lo largo de su vida, Sokka se había despedido de muchas personas preciadas para él. Sus padres, Gran Gran, Yue, Suki, Ty Lee, Aang, y tantas otras que ya casi ni podía mencionar. Le gustaría hacerlo, sin embargo, más su desestabilizada memoria estaba jugándole ya una mala pasada, y el guerrero nativo de la tribu agua sólo podía rememorar algunos de los rostros de quienes había perdido. Y mientras permanecía en su lecho de muerte, rodeado por la mayor parte de su familia, Sokka pensó en lo mucho que le hubiese gustado volver a ver a su hija Lin al menos una vez más.

Le pidió a Zuko que cuidara de ella, desde luego, eso tras soltarle al ex señor del fuego que sabía la verdad acerca del origen de la hija mayor de Toph Beifong. El otro había murmurado algo, apartando la mirada con incomodidad, para luego decirlo; que él también conocía su secreto. Pero al moreno no le importaba, porque Suyin lo sabía también, y solo ella importaba en realidad.

-Papá… me hubiese gustado tanto que hubiésemos pasado más tiempo juntos. Realmente yo…

-Shh -La hizo callar al vislumbrar las lágrimas en sus ojos, sonriendo agotado -Hemos estado siempre juntos Su, el tiempo que lleves llamándome de otro modo no va a cambiar eso. No lo hará, ¿Verdad?

-No, no lo hará. -Siempre le había gustado la sonrisa de su hija. Era un gesto sereno, dulce y precioso que curvaba sus labios de modo encantador. Y sus ojos verdes parecían brillar aún más al hacerlo, como si no hubiera en el lugar otro ser más luminoso que ella misma. - ¿Sabes? Siempre has sido un padre excelente.

-Me esforcé con ustedes Su. Y las amo tanto… a las tres. Tú, tu madre y tu hermana son una de las cosas más bonitas que me han pasado en la vida.

-Y tú eres de lo mejor que tengo en la mía.

Sus nietos, que en realidad no sabían aún que era realmente su abuelo, estuvieron también mucho tiempo con él en esa habitación. Y lo hizo luego Katara y sus sobrinos, y le destrozó el alma ver llorar otra vez a su hermana de ese modo, pero ella no estaba sola, no quedaría sola. Siempre tendría a sus hijos a su lado, así como Sokka había tenido a las suyas.

La miró por un momento, y creyó ver a la Katara de antaño; aquella muchacha asustada de sus propias habilidades y ansiosa a la vez por dominarlas. Creyó escucharla regañarlo por alguna estupidez, y a Aang y Toph reír de fondo. Vio a Momo dándole un durazno, y a Appa bostezando como siempre lo hacía, a Suki y Zuko limpiando una prisión en la nación del fuego mientras él fingía ser un guardia. Sintió el dolor de su pierna destrozada, y la desesperación porque Toph estaba ahí, colgando, la joven vida dependiendo de él.

Parpadeó, volviendo entonces a ver los ciegos ojos de sus recuerdos. Pero la mano que sujetaba la suya no era ya pequeña ni ligeramente regordeta, los cabellos no estaban pintados de negro y la piel no seguía siendo tersa y brillante como la luz de la luna. Y él no era tampoco un aguerrido joven ansioso de acabar con una guerra, ni estaba ahora atrapado en un agujero.

-Nunca lo dijiste -Murmuró esa noche, mientras Suyin dormía del otro lado de la cama, la cabeza de la más joven recostada cerca de sus piernas

\- ¿Nunca dije qué, _capitán_? -Toph apenas le respondió, sin soltar su mano.

-Quién era el hombre casado del que estabas enamorada. -La vio sonreír en medio de la penumbra de la habitación, el cabello blanco similar a sus ojos en ese momento

-No puedo creer que aún no lo hayas adivinado. Enserio eres un _cabeza de carne_. -Presionando con mayor fuerza el agarre de sus manos, la maestra ciega se acercó a su rostro, susurrando palabras que se perderían en medio de la noche tras ser escuchadas, por primera y última vez, por el bien conocido y apreciado _capitán boomerang_ -Te amo Sokka. Y solo he amado a un hombre en mi vida.

{…}{…}{…}

{…}{…}{…}

Y ya. Vaya, éste resultó más largo. Solo queda el último capítulo, que quizás sea incluso más largo que este. ¿Les incomoda eso? Porque podría subirlo en dos partes si eso desean. No sé, me gusta pensar también en su comodidad al momento de leer. De todos modos,


	3. Toph

Llegando al final de esta historia, quiero agradecer a quienes leyeron y le dieron su amor a mi breve creación. No soy buena con las palabras en realidad, y solo me queda esperar que disfruten del último oneshot. ¡Muchas gracias por leer!

® Los personajes de avatar no me pertenecen, solo los utilizo en mi fic con el fin de entretener a quienes leen.

{…}{…}{…}

Toph podía decir que, en su vida, se había enamorado un total de 5 veces.

La primera de ellas, cuando apenas era una niña de 12 años que acababa de unirse al avatar en su lucha por acabar la guerra de los 100 años. Ella había estado más que dispuesta a enseñarle a pies ligeros todo lo necesario para ser un buen maestro tierra -nunca a su nivel, pero podía acercarse- y derrotar finalmente al señor del fuego.

Claro, no todo siempre marcha del modo que se espera, y tanto Toph como Katara y Aang no tardaron en pelearse entre sí. Por suerte para todos, las cosas no habían ido a más y su reconciliación fue casi inmediata. Aquella vez, luego de que Azula huyese, ellos volvieron a montarse sobre Appa, quien no llevaba ya su montura, lo que aterró a Toph. Y entonces Sokka le ofreció su brazo como soporte.

Fue la primera vez que Toph se sintió enamorada. Curiosamente, de un no maestro cuyo único talento -en ese momento- era lanzar un boomerang.

Fue también aquella ocasión, la que la marcó eternamente como la mejor amiga del guerrero nativo de la tribu agua.

Cuando conoció a Suki, los celos no tardaron en salir a flote para ella. Y está de más decir que Toph Beifong jamás sabía cómo lidiar con lo que para ella era totalmente nuevo. Enamorarse y sentir celos iban más allá de su comprensión como la mejor maestra tierra, y la presencia de Suki solo empeoraba el mal humor que esto le causaba.

-Así que, usas un abanico para luchar -Sintió perfectamente como la mayor reía entre dientes, añadiendo más madera a la fogata.

-Correcto.

-Entonces supongo que _ronquidos_ y tú son tal para cual. Digo, un boomerang combina perfectamente con un abanico.

\- ¿Sabes qué más combina con Sokka?

\- ¿El olor a pies?

-No -Negó Suki riendo, ahora más abiertamente. Y Toph no pudo evitar que las barreras construidas contra la guerrera kyoshi comenzaran a desmoronarse cada vez que ella reía de alguno de sus comentarios sarcásticos -El color de la tierra, combina con su piel.

-Yo no sé nada de colores.

Por supuesto, tendrían que pasar muchos años, y muchas cosas, para que la maestra tierra lograra comprender el real significado tras las palabras risueñas de su amiga.

{…}{…}{…}

La noticia del compromiso de Sokka y Suki le calló a la bandida ciega como un balde de agua fría. Ella tenía sólo 22 años, demasiado joven aún, en la cúspide del sentimentalismo femenino. Y por Raava, Toph estaba tan enamorada de _capitán boomerang_ en ese momento, que llamar "roto" a su corazón era poca cosa.

Se sentía irremediablemente sola entre las parejas enamoradas que sus amigos conformaban. Porque, de todos ellos, sólo eran sus sentimientos los que no lograron ser correspondidos. Y eso dolía de formas que nunca antes la maestra había conocido.

Fue entonces cuando lo sintió.

Toph había apenas cumplido los 23 años de edad cuando Aang y Katara se casaron al fin. Aunque ella era ciega, sus amigos no dudaban en hacerle saber lo guapa que había crecido a lo largo de los años, lo atrayente que podía resultar para los hombres, lo extraño que era que siguiera soltera. Siendo honesta, a Toph se le hacía extraño también que nunca hubiera querido ahondar en los temas referentes a su madurez femenina y las sensaciones que en ocasiones experimentaba.

Hasta que sintió a Zuko.

Era un conocimiento casi universal que Toph lo sabía todo, _absolutamente todo,_ cuando de leer las vibraciones de una persona se trataba. Y su amigo _chispita_ estaba, ¡Oh espíritus! Tan excitado viéndola en esos momentos, la maestra podía sentirlo con cada paso que daba alrededor de la recepción. Era capaz de leerlo como Katara leía sus pergaminos, como Sokka leía sus estúpidas historias. Como la sangre del gobernador parecía burbujear cada vez que ella se movía, como sus palpitaciones se aceleraban y sus pulmones forzaban una mayor cantidad de oxígeno.

Sentirse tan deseada era excitante. Que quien la deseaba fuera, de hecho, uno de sus amigos que estaba ya casado, bueno, no lo era tanto.

Había decidido mantenerse alejada de él, porque Zuko estaba casado y Mai, quizás, le agradaba un poco a la maestra ciega. Y ser el objeto de deseo de su amigo se sentía tan extraño y atrayente. Pero nada nunca salía como ella esperaba, y terminó metida entre ellos en un desesperado intento por salvarse de ser obligada a bailar con Sokka. Por supuesto, esto tampoco resultó.

\- ¿Me repites porqué Suki no pudo asistir? -La sangre se agitó al acercarse ella, la respiración más acelerada y el cuerpo reaccionando en contra de lo que Zuko estuviese intentando decirse a sí mismo. Si él la hubiese tomado ahí mismo, a Toph no le hubiera sorprendido para nada.

-tenía algo importante que solucionar en la isla kyoshi

\- ¡Perfecto!

Fue arrastrada entonces por su mejor amigo a la pista de baile, obligada a moverse al compás de melodías absurdas y notal malsonantes. La música cambió, al igual que sus posiciones, y se encontró de pronto siendo atraída hacia el cuerpo fornido de su mejor amigo y amor secreto. Y por el avatar, él estaba tan sorprendido como ella lo estaba. Desconocía el motivo de Sokka, pero Toph se descubrió a sí misma disfrutando demasiado del contacto, de las vibraciones excitadas de Zuko al verla, de la respiración contenida de su compañero.

Ésa misma noche, al acabar la fiesta, atrapada entre una de las paredes del templo y el cuerpo ajeno, Toph perdió toda inocencia al dejarse llevar por el cúmulo de emociones y sensaciones, disfrutando por primera vez del tacto de un hombre ajeno al equipo avatar. Nadie, ni siquiera ella misma se lo creería más tarde, que su primera vez había sido con Haru, el casi ex novio de Katara, y uno de los invitados a la boda.

Era una de las tantas cosas que Toph Beifong decidió llevarse a la tumba.

{…}{…}{…}

-No puedo creer que realmente esté ocurriendo.

-Pareces demasiado feliz.

\- ¿Por qué no lo estaría?

Suki se había movido al escucharla decir esas palabras, las ropas ceremoniales trazando un baile casi silencioso al rozarse con sus piernas. Acercándose a ella, al guerrera se aferró a sus hombros, inclinándose hasta estar a apenas un susurro de su propio rostro, la respiración dudosa chocando contra la de Toph. Estaba extrañamente triste, demasiado para una mujer próxima a casarse, nerviosa y temerosa. La mayoría, emociones usuales en una novia. Pero el remordimiento y la angustia no formaban parte del pack, eso cualquiera lo sabía, incluso la heredera Beifong.

\- ¿Ocurre algo Suki? Y sabes que no puedes mentirme. -Las manos la liberaron, sudorosas fueron a deslizarse sobre la tela en busca de conforte - ¿Te arrepentiste? No me vayas a salir con eso, que _capitán boomerang_ se moriría de la pena.

\- ¿Por qué estás tan feliz?

-Ustedes son mis amigos, ¿Por qué no estaría feliz de que estén juntos? -Y el remordimiento regresó, tan fuerte, que la mujer ciega dio un paso en reversa, aferrándose al borde de la silla más próxima a ella - ¿Hay algo mal?

\- ¿Además del hecho de que me casaré con el hombre del que mi amiga está enamorada?

Había intentado huir de su amiga al escucharla, avergonzada de sus propios sentimientos y de haber sido expuesta, buscando alguna redención por su pecado. Pero Suki, cogiéndola del brazo, le impidió cualquier movimiento, las suaves manos de guerrera acariciando sus mejillas con una ternura demasiado exagerada incluso para la dulce mujer. Rio bajito contra su rostro, rodeándola luego por el cuello en un abrazo cargado de tristeza y remordimiento.

-Esto es un error Toph. Sokka comete un error. -Susurrando apenas, la mayor se negó a deshacer el abrazo -Recuerda mis palabras _Tophi_ , más temprano que tarde, el universo acomodará sus piezas, y tú tendrás al hombre que te correspondió desde el principio.

{…}{…}{…}

La noche que le permitió a Zuko dar rienda suelta a sus deseos de poseerla, Toph supo que cometió un error. Un error tremendo, que no fue capaz de disfrazar ni siquiera con la presencia del bueno de Kanto, porque él era demasiado insulso e inteligente para su propio bien, y no tardó en descubrir la mentira de sus sentimientos. Pero, meses antes de que esto ocurriera, una lluviosa tarde en el templo aire de la isla, Toph Beifong se enamoró por segunda vez.

Cuando Katara se acercó, alegre y risueña, sosteniendo en sus brazos el pequeño bulto cargado de vida, Toph no dudó en tomarlo, disfrutando del calor ajeno, de los rápidos latidos del pequeño corazón tan cercano al suyo. La pequeña cosita gimoteó solo un poco, los deditos aferrándose a su ropa en busca de protección. La jefa de policía se descubrió irremediablemente enamorada entonces de su pequeñita Lin Beifong.

-Oh Toph, es una niña tan preciosa -No dejaba de sentir cómo Sokka se movía de aquí para allá cargando a la pequeña, en tanto Suki y Katara le pedían que la devolviese a su madre, que era ya hora de que la criaturita tomara su biberón - ¡Por cierto! Suki y yo tenemos algo que decirles -Lin se tambaleó al ser tomada en brazos por su madre, en tanto el concejal se acercaba a su esposa

\- ¿Qué es, _cabeza de carne_?

-Suki está embarazada. ¡Seremos padres!

Quizás solo la guerrera kyoshi fue capaz de escucharlo, su corazón rompiéndose como un juguete de cristal. Fingiendo toda la emoción que le fue posible en ese estado, con Lin balbuceando en sus piernas mientras se llevaba el biberón a la boca y Katara gritando emocionada, Toph les dio su enhorabuena. No se levantó, y nadie se lo pidió tampoco, porque ahora toda la atención estaba centrada en la pareja, e incluso el mismísimo avatar parecía que estallaba de la emoción.

No había sido igual cuando supieron de su embarazo, pero Toph no los culpaba. De todos modos, Kanto había celebrado por todos ellos. Una lástima que, meses después, la jefa de policía no resistiera la mentira más tiempo, y el joven escultor se marchase sin dar al menos una última mirada a la pequeñísima Lin Beifong.

Por supuesto, Katara no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados, y la fiesta de celebración por la buena noticia de su hermano estuvo lista antes de que cualquiera de ellos fuese capaz de siquiera parpadear.

-Espíritus, la espalda me está matando -Katara rio bajito, llevando en sus brazos al tímido y temeroso Tenzin mientras sus hijos, los dos pequeños salvajes llamados Bumi y Kya, correteaban entre los escasos invitados. A la más joven no le hacía gracia el asunto, porque contraria a Tenzin, su vivaz hija prefería dar sus propios pasitos, aferrándose a su mano con extrema testarudez - ¿Dónde está el idiota cuando más lo necesito?

-Con Suki. -Contestó su amiga con extrema simplicidad -Ella se sintió mareada y Sokka la acompañó.

-Por supuesto, qué egoísta de mi parte

-no lo es. De hecho, es normal que lo buscaras, Sokka está muy encariñado con la pequeña _Linnie_.

\- ¡Ni creas que le pondrás un apodo tan estúpido a mi hija! -Volteó confusa al reconocer los pasos de aquel a quien no se encontraba hace casi un año. Sus manos sujetaron aún más fuerte las pequeñas de su hija, y Zuko se detuvo junto a ellas.

-Zuko, me alegra que pudieras salir de la nación del fuego.

-Katara, hablas como si fuese prisionero allí. Hola Toph.

-Es bueno _verte, chispitas._ -Sus amigos rodaron los ojos ante la mala broma, el maestro fuego agachándose frente al rostro curioso de la más joven de los presentes

-Supongo que esta preciosura es Lin, ¿Puedo…? -Asintió entonces, algo dudosa, y Zuko tomó a la criaturita en sus brazos, librándola del incipiente dolor de espalda y de la manito pegajosa aferrada a la suya.

Lin soltó una carcajada adorable, y Toph lo vio a la perfección mediante su tierra control. Cómo las manitos pequeñas y regordetas tocaban curiosas la cicatriz en el rostro del hombre, como su carita risueña volteaba hacia la de Zuko, como el corazón de él parecía entonces hincharse de felicidad.

Fue la tercera vez que Toph se enamoró.

Durante ese efímero momento, Toph amó profundamente a Zuko. Lo amó por darle el regalo más hermoso que había recibido en toda su vida.

{…}{…}{…}

En el momento que sus vibraciones cambiaron drásticamente, Toph supo que algo iba muy mal con la guerrera kyoshi. Habían estado de compras por Ciudad República en compañía de Sokka y Katara, cuando el cuerpo de la otra comenzó a comportarse de formas inesperadas. La jefa de policía no tardó en dar aviso mucho antes siquiera de que el cuerpo Suki se doblara por el dolor, más no fue suficiente para el actuar de Katara.

Irremediablemente, Suki perdió a su bebé aquella tarde, a solo dos meses de la fecha anunciada para su nacimiento. Aquel día, al regresar del hospital, Toph abrazó con un poco más de fuerza el cuerpito regordete de Lin al momento de acostarla, dando una oración de agradecimiento por tenerla a su lado. Porque podía ser una pésima madre que dependía mucho de sus amigos para criar a su hija, pero la amaba sin duda.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes? -Sokka y Aang habían ido a una reunión con el concejo, Katara se encontraba en la isla cuidando de su enfermo hijo Tenzin, y solo Toph había tenido algo de tiempo para pasarse a la residencia de los guerreros, arrastrando con ella a la malhumorada Lin que no hacía más que balbucear sentada en sus piernas. Sintió la mirada intensa de Suki sobre ella, incomodándola. -Lamento haber traído a Lin, pero…

-Es cada día más hermosa. -Murmuró entonces Suki, inclinándose en la cama para estar más cerca de la niña -Ella se parece mucho a ti _Tophi_ , incluso en el carácter.

-Escucho eso con frecuencia…

-No lo dudo. -La maestra tierra quería decir algo, obligarla a levantarse de esa cama, sonreír y ser feliz junto a Sokka. Era su deber como mujer ser feliz con el hombre al que amaba y que la amaba. Que valieran la pena las lágrimas que Toph había derramado por su causa. -Sokka deseaba tanto ser padre…

-No es algo que no vaya a pasar. Ya verás cómo mejorarás y no tardarán en tener un pequeño _capitán boomerang junior_ correteando por ahí.

-Quién sabe.

Suki había finalizado con una sonrisa cansada, de esas que Toph podía sentir más con el alma que con sus sentidos, y la angustia se había adueñado de ella. Porque la vida parecía drenarse del antes vital y jovial cuerpo de la guerrera, y pareciera que no existía sobre la tierra poder capaz de hacerla sanar.

Meses después, mientras los rayos del sol golpeaban con intensidad contra su rostro, haciéndola sentir caliente y pegajosa, con Lin aferrada de su mano balbuceando alguna tonada, Toph le dio a su amiga su última sonrisa mientras sentía a los demás llorar a su alrededor. No comprendía como podían despedir a alguien tan dulce y alegre con llantos, ni como eso haría feliz a Suki. En su corta estadía junto a ellos, Suki había sido feliz, y había hecho felices a otros. Y, como Sokka, había sido su mejor amiga cuando Katara se volvió madre a tiempo completo.

{…}{…}{…}

\- ¿No tienes una casa donde estar _capitán boomerang_? Katara prontamente comenzará a decir cosas raras de nosotros.

\- ¡Mamá! ¡Preparé té!

-Genial, mataría por una taza de té en estos momentos. -Había seguido a su demasiado joven hija a la cocina, donde la pequeña se había estado moviendo insistentemente, sirviendo el té _demasiado_ caliente en las preciosas tazas de porcelana que Iroh les había obsequiado. Sonrió al pensar en el anciano, extrañándolo como el primer día luego de su muerte, añorando sus buenos consejos. Su hija se trepó entonces en la silla frente a ella, y Sokka entró a la cocina silbando tontamente. -Es enserio _ronquidos_ , no quiero que la reina azucarada piense cosas extrañas.

-mi hermana está demasiado ocupada con sus hijos como para reparar en mis acciones.

-Tus acciones son bastante dudosas, ¿Sabes?

Pero Sokka le restaba importancia, bebiendo lo que sea que le pusieran por delante, así fuera el buen té de Lin, o el alcohol servido horas más tardes, cuando la niña dormía cobijada del mundo. Fingía que no le afectaba, que sus acciones eran de lo más normal para dos personas que habían sido mejores amigos desde hace tantos años. Más el guerrero seguía metiéndose en su cama por las noches, buscando un consuelo para su forzada soledad, y Toph era arrastrada a aquel sufrimiento, aun cuando tenía a Lin. Siempre tendría a Lin.

Y permitía la presencia del héroe de guerra. Le permitía jugar a ser el padre en aquella pequeña familia. Le gustaba la sensación de ser recibida por un abrazo, una sonrisa que no fuera la cantarina de Lin. Sokka y ella se acompañaban en austera soledad, provocándose sonrisas, borrando con esfuerzo la tristeza que, en ocasiones, oscurecía sus corazones.

Él seguía tan enamorado de Suki. Y Toph seguía tan enamorada de él. Y Suki estaba muerta, pero sus palabras se repetían a veces en su cabeza, le hacían sentir angustia, culpa, tantos remordimientos por disfrutar del tiempo que su muerte le había dejado compartir con Sokka. Incluso cuando él, como el hombre normal que era, había reaccionado ante su cuerpo desnudo, Toph no pudo evitar pensar en su amiga, en que parecía como si la muerte de ella fue demasiado injusta.

" _Esto es un error Toph. Sokka comete un error. Recuerda mis palabras Tophi, más temprano que tarde, el universo acomodará sus piezas, y tú tendrás al hombre que te correspondió desde el principio."_

\- ¡¿Qué crees que haces _ronquidos_?! ¿Por qué, en nombre de todo lo que encuentro agradable, te atreves a besarme?

-Es simple. Porque te quiero, porque tenía ganas de hacerlo, y porque eres condenadamente hermosa y no hacerlo podría considerarse un delito. ¡Y porque acabo de darme cuenta de que te quiero a mi lado! -Lo había hecho parecer tan sencillo, que Toph no encontró en ese momento argumentos válidos para rebatirle.

No los encontró tampoco en las semanas siguientes, cada que el concejal la besaba a hurtadillas, cada que las manos masculinas acariciaban un poco de más, y ella debía apartarlo, porque si no se saldría de control. Y cada vez que él la besaba, Toph se rendía un poquito más, cedía un poco más.

Hasta que el día en el que llegó a casa luego del trabajo, siendo extrañamente recibida por el silencio. No había señales de la pequeña Lin correteando por allí, haciendo travesuras con su tierra control, preparando té sin su permiso o burlándose de su tío. Más nada se le pasaba a la jefa de policía, y reconocer la única presencia no le resultó un gran esfuerzo. Qué habría hecho con su hija el no maestro fue en realidad la verdadera duda.

\- ¿Dónde está mi hija _capitán boomerang_? -Podía saber lo divertido que aquello le había resultado y, largando un suspiro de esos que se llevaban todo su estrés, la mujer de oscuros cabellos comenzó a quitarse el uniforme -Por Raava, cada día eres más extraño…

- _Tophi,_ ¿Te casas conmigo?

\- ¿Enloqueciste?

Claro que Sokka no había enloquecido, loca estaba ella por aceptar semejante y repentina propuesta. Más la ceremonia, espontánea y secreta, se llevó a cabo tan rápidamente como la idea se le ocurrió a Sokka, y en solo cosa de un parpadeo, ellos estaban casados. Quizás no parecía la gran cosa para Toph, en serio, pero para el guerrero era más que importante. Finalmente podría tocarla como él deseaba sin sentir que aquello era lo más incorrecto del universo.

-Toph, ya sé que te lo he preguntado antes, pero… -La maestra se movía de forma experta por la cocina, dejando frente a Lin un tazón de cereales mientras la niña chillaba alegre - ¿Por qué con Zuko? -La mirada que ella le dio podía catalogarse de todo menos amistosa, incluso le sorprendía a Sokka que una persona ciega fuese capaz de lograr dicha expresión. -Lin, cariño, ¿Por qué no vas a la sala? Tu madre y yo tenemos cosas importantes de las que hablar.

-Hmm, hmm -La niña aceptó de mala gana, tomando sus cereales para correr fuera

\- ¿Entonces?

-tú realmente no dejarás el tema nunca, ¿Verdad?

-Eres mi esposa, quiero saberlo todo de ti. -Resoplando con muy poca feminidad, la menor se ubicó en la silla que su hija había dejado libre, recargando aburridamente el mentón sobre su mano. -No finjas que te aburre el tema

-No finjo, realmente me aburre.

Le contó entonces cómo sabía acerca de Zuko deseándola desde la boda de Aang y Katara, de cómo parecía que el gobernante iba a saltarle encima en cualquier momento, buscando satisfacer esos deseos tan carnales e incontrolables. Le dijo como aquello la hacía sentir extrañamente bien, cómo el saberse deseada había despertado en ella un sentimiento que nunca se atrevió a reconocer. Y cómo simplemente cedió al capricho de él, porque también sentía curiosidad de Zuko, de lo que alguien con un deseo contenido por tantos años podía hacerle sentir.

A medida que avanzaba la historia, Sokka más fruncía el ceño, ligeramente molesto al escucharla decir que, de vez en cuando, aun podía sentir cómo esos sentimientos despertaban en Zuko al estar cerca. Pero todo quedó olvidado en la noche, cuando Lin dormía y ellos desataban todo el cúmulo de deseo.

\- ¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! -Dándole una nueva mordida a su trozo de carne, fingió prestarle atención a la niña que jalaba su falda en ese instante

\- ¿Qué pasa Lin?

-El tío Zuko me dijo que él siempre me querría como si fuera su hija. ¿Puede el tío Zuko ser mi papá?

Buscó con sus ojos inservibles la presencia del maestro fuego. Él lo sabía, Zuko siempre lo había sabido con una certeza de la que Toph nunca cayó en cuenta. El nacimiento de Lin no era un misterio para él, así como tampoco lo era ahora para Sokka. Entonces sonrió, solo un poco, revolviendo el cabello rebelde de su hija. Si el gobernador de la nación del fuego se atrevía alguna vez a abrir su maldita boca, ella misma se la cerraría a patadas.

{…}{…}{…}

La cuarta vez que cayó víctima del amor, fue cuando los deditos pequeños de Suyin tiraron de su cabello, y la cabecita se apoyó contra su pecho, buscando el calor que solo una madre podía ofrecerle. Ahí, en esa pequeña habitación que Katara había ambientado para ella mientras se recuperaba del nacimiento de su segunda hija, Toph pudo sentirse enamorada nuevamente de un pequeño ser que comenzaba apenas a vivir.

-Suyin es un lindo nombre -Había murmurado su amiga limpiando con un paño húmedo el rostro cansado de la más joven, una sonrisa orgullosa en sus labios y la respiración acompasada que siempre solía tener -Sokka siempre quiso que llamara a uno de mis hijos así. Pero resulta que Aang le ganó el duelo por nombrar a Kya.

- _Ronquidos_ es bueno con estas cosas, recuérdalo, él nombró también a Lin.

El susodicho llegó corriendo a la habitación solo unas horas después, sin dudar ni un segundo en abrazarlas a ambas con todo el amor que un hombre enamorado de su familia podía expresar. Y Toph sintió cómo la felicidad comenzaba, al fin, a abrirse para ella.

{…}{…}{…}

Ninguna disputa tenida antes con los padres de sus hijas la preparó para la que tendría que enfrentar muchos años después. Ni Zuko, ni Sokka, ninguno de ellos era para Toph tan amenazante como lo eran sus propias hijas.

Debía admitir que no fue una buena madre. Luego del nacimiento de Suyin, todo pareció ir en picada en su relación con Lin. Amaba a sus dos hijas por igual, enserio lo hacía, ellas eran sus más grandes bendiciones, pero jamás supo cómo tratarlas cuando los años comenzaron a pasar. Suyin iba por la vida haciendo todo tipo de desastres, contraria a Lin, que solo intentaba mantener a la muchacha en el buen camino.

Pero Su era tan terca como su padre y ella misma. Y Lin tan recta como Zuko habría deseado. Sus hijas pelearon, y todo acabó en desastre frente a su escritorio. Lin jamás le perdonaría que encubriera los actos delictivos de la menor de las Beifong, y Su no olvidaría que había intentado alejarla de todas las personas a las que amaba. Y los abrazos y cariñosas palabras susurradas por Sokka no bastaban ya para hacerla sentir feliz.

-Me marcharé de Ciudad República -Había soltado una noche durante la cena. Sokka dejó de inmediato su tazón de fideos sobre la mesa, todas vibraciones de él gritando pánico extremo, mientras que Lin se limitó a vaciar el suyo, con tanta serenidad que Toph sintió envidia de ella, envidia por heredar tanto de Zuko -Estoy vieja, y cansada. Y…

-Nadie está pidiéndote explicaciones jefa -Su hija había dejado de llamarla madre hace muchos años ya, y Toph mentiría si dijera que aquello no le dolía en lo más hondo del pecho -Si marcharte es lo que deseas, adelante. Pensar en ti misma es lo que mejor se te da.

-Lin, no digas…

-Lo lamento tío Sokka, no quería incomodarte. Saldré con Tenzin, así que me despido, por si ya no te veo al regresar.

Esa fue la última conversación decente que tuvo con su hija, si el posterior _"adiós"_ que ella le dio al marcharse podía considerarse una conversación. Y a Toph le lastimaba, pero no iba a darle más importancia, porque si Lin había decidido odiarla, poco podía hacer ella para cambiarlo. Intentó llevar a Sokka en su viaje, porque lo amaba y sólo deseaba pasar tiempo a su lado, más el concejal no tardo en negarse, alegando que el cuerpo ya no le acompañaba como lo en su juventud, y lo mejor para él era el descanso.

Pensó entonces que, efectivamente, debió haber hecho público su matrimonio con Sokka, porque de ese modo el otro no la habría dejado ir nunca. Quizás, si lo hubiese aceptado como algo honesto y lindo, algo que la misma Suki había deseado para ellos, las cosas hubiesen sido distintas. Más que distintas.

Pero el pasado es eso, pasado, y nada puede hacerse para cambiarlo. Así que tomó sus cosas y se marchó, dejando tras de sí el amor de su hija y el de su esposo.

-Lin ha estado viviendo con el tío Sokka -Suyin diría una tarde en Zaofu, bebiendo su taza de té, que ni de lejos era tan bueno como el que Lin preparaba, mientras ella reposaba sobre uno de los cómodos sofás de la casa de su hija - ¿Lo sabías madre?

-Creo que es obvio que pasaría

-Los extraño.

Ella también lo hacía, y no sería hasta la muerte de Aang, que Sokka volvería finalmente a su lado. Por supuesto, como toda felicidad en su vida, sólo fue un efímero momento de alegría indescriptible. Porque el guerrero oriundo de la tribu agua del Sur caería gravemente enfermo solo un par de años después. Y aunque tenía sus breves periodos de recuperación, lo inevitable acabó ocurriendo.

Sokka terminó en una cama, llamando a sus hijas y a Toph en sueños, teniendo conversaciones alegres con Suki y Aang, discutiendo estúpidamente con Zuko. Sus periodos de lucidez eran cada vez más breves, más dolorosos, porque el no maestro le hablaba entonces con un anhelo tan palpable en su voz, que todo el corazón de Toph se fragmentaba al escucharlo.

A veces, cuando él dormía, su voz le decía con desesperación que no se soltara, que resistiera, para luego lamentar que su boomerang no regresaría. Y Toph sonreía entonces velando su sueño, susurrando que estaba bien, que Suki había regresado, a lo que el mayor balbuceaba aliviado, diciendo lo mucho que las amaba a ella y a Suki, y lo feliz que le hacía que ambas estuvieran bien.

-Nunca lo dijiste -Le escuchó decir la que sería su última noche, con la voz casi quebrada por el esfuerzo y el cuerpo durmiente de Su a su costado

\- ¿Nunca dije qué, _capitán_?

-Quién era el hombre casado del que estabas enamorada. -Sonrió, porque él era realmente tonto, a la vez que se negaba a soltar su mano.

-No puedo creer que aún no lo hayas adivinado. Enserio eres un _cabeza de carne_.Te amo Sokka. Y solo he amado a un hombre en mi vida.

Sus latidos desaparecieron en medio de la noche, sus dedos perdiendo la fuerza del agarre y el calor desapareciendo de la envejecida piel. Toph lo llamó entonces tan bajito como le fue posible, lágrimas deslizándose por sus ojos hasta humedecer las mejillas de él. Lo besó, y se sintió enamorada por quinta y última vez. Quizás nunca podría romper ese enamoramiento que comenzó infantil y travieso. De todos modos, amar a Sokka era lo único que había hecho _realmente_ bien en su vida.

{…}{…}{…}

Aang le había dicho una vez que creía en eso de que la amistad podía perdurar aun después de la muerte, y Toph había creído en él. Porque era tan fácil confiar en _pies ligeros_ , que a la maestra metal se le hizo imposible que fuera de otra forma. Y entonces volvió a encontrárselo. O, al menos, a su espíritu.

Debía admitir que golpeó bastante a Korra en ese momento, buscando quizás desquitarse en ella de todos los dolores que sus hijas sufrían al ayudarla. La primera roca que impactó al actual avatar fue por Lin, por lo desesperada que estuvo al saber que su control le había sido arrebatado, y por lo tonta que Korra fue al permitir que tan talentosa maestra tierra y metal pasara por eso. Por supuesto, _pies ligeros_ también había sufrido lo mismo, pero eso a Toph no le importaba mucho, porque su hija era Lin, no Korra.

La segunda roca fue por Suyin, por hacerla sufrir al poner en riesgo a los maestros aires. Y se declaraba también culpable por golpearla un poquito más fuerte cada vez que recordaba que ésta chica, que en su interior llevaba el espíritu de Aang, era buena amiga de Tenzin. Y el idiota de _pies ligeros junior_ le había roto el corazón a su hija.

-Así que… ¿Todo bien entre mi tía Lin y tú? -Su nieta Opal le había preguntado esperanzada, Toph sabía que era debido a lo mucho que la chiquilla adoraba a su tía experta en metal y tierra control

-Podría decir eso, sí.

\- ¡Oh abuela! Eso me hace tan feliz. Estoy segura de que a mamá también. -Y se fue hacia el tonto que tenía por novio, abrazándolo con emoción mientras Lin hablaba de quién sabe qué con Wei y Wing.

\- ¿Sabes quién más estará feliz? -Habló esta vez Suyin, colgándose cariñosamente de su brazo con una alegre aura. Toph sonrió, recordando entonces a su viaje amiga Ty Lee, muerta hace ya tantos años. Esa chica si estaba obsesionada con eso de las auras -Papá Sokka. Él seguro que debe estar feliz de que volvamos a ser una familia completa.

-Sí -Murmuró de acuerdo, pensando en el idiota - _Capitán boomerang_ sin duda lo está.


End file.
